


Of Cold Beds and Returned Favors

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Ohmiya being Ohmiya, Prompt Fic, Sharon's prompt, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Of Cold Beds and Returned Favors

It's a little over one when Nino leaves the bedroom in favor of catering to his gaming needs.   
  
Ohno is asleep on his side – the usual way he falls asleep with Nino beside him, snoring softly, arm thrown over Nino’s waist and legs trapping Nino’s own in between. It’s a little suffocating sometimes, but Nino likes it enough to allow it, not minding the fact that he’s practically digging his nose into Ohno’s skin, and breathing Ohno in.  
  
Ohno’s no different either, because it’s very seldom that Ohno doesn’t end up with his nose buried into Nino’s hair or temple, hand carefully wormed around the small of Nino’s back and holding Nino close in his sleep.  
  
Nino’s used to this now that he doesn’t mind the distinct lack of distance between them, not at all, but sometimes, just sometimes, he honestly wishes they do.   
  
It’s because there are times, like this one, when Nino’s fingers itch to hold his console and mash its buttons to oblivion, times when there’s this frustration creeping under his skin that not even a couple of hours spent on his hands and knees while Ohno pounded on him from behind isn’t enough to calm him. The only other option left then is to find himself something to occupy his mind and hands, the only thing that could calm his frayed nerves down effectively is when he’s killing off monsters on his TV screen, screaming quietly into his headset as he did so.   
  
Tonight, it’s there again. Nino had wanted to game the second he entered the apartment but Ohno being home prevented him from outright parking himself in the living room in front of their biggest television and just opted on making sure he’d taken good care of Ohno’s needs first before he catered his own, namely feeding Ohno, helping Ohno wash and tucking Ohno to bed.  
  
Nino has to carefully extract himself out of Ohno’s embrace, hoping he wouldn’t wake the older man with his movements, and smiling when he managed to pull himself away without mishap.   
  
He heaves a quiet sigh when he did, leaning down and kissing Ohno’s forehead softly before he pushes away, mentally hearing his controller calling for him as he lowers himself from the bed, giddy with excitement.  
  
“Shadow Warrior, here I come!” he hisses quietly, pumping his fist in the air and letting himself out the door just as quietly.  
  
  
++  
  
It’s cold when Ohno roused from sleep and he realized immediately what is causing it.  
  
He’s alone on the bed, the covers shoved aside and the warmth he fell asleep with the night before is missing because Nino has once again left their bed once he realized Ohno’s asleep. He hums, frustrated and a little pissed, more so when he realized it’s only six in the morning and he’s still tired.  
  
When he shifted on his stomach, he also realized he’s hard.  
  
He groans, his arousal taking over his irritation as he gets up from the bed. He reaches down and cups himself through his sweatpants, moaning in appreciation as his dick jerks in his grasp in answer.   
  
He squeezes himself a few more times before he hears the tell-tale sound of Nino’s muffled screams coming from outside their bedroom door, looks down at himself with a thoughtful hum and decides it’s more trouble than its worth, coming in his hand when Nino’s mouth is otherwise free to do the work.  
  
He’s off the bed and is hopping out of his pants and underwear on the same hurried breath, panting hard as he stumbles to the door to let himself out.  
  
  
++  
  
Ohno spies Nino in front of the TV – as expected – knees folded under him and fingers mashing the buttons of his console almost mechanically. Nino’s mouth is parted slightly, something Nino isn’t even aware he’s doing when he’s too immersed on his game. The sight makes Ohno imagine so many wicked things about Nino’s mouth when it’s parted open like that, finds himself thumbing the slit of his cock and moaning.   
  
“ _Nino_ ,” he whispers, at the same time he commands himself to walk the rest of the way to Nino and jerking himself off.   
  
++  
  
Nino honestly didn’t realize Ohno is there until he is pushing Nino’s headset off his ear and muttering.  
  
"Nino. C'mon, open up"  
  
Nino feels a hand on his chin, gently pulling his attention away from the game he was immersed in. Refocusing, he finds Ohno standing in front of him. Ohno's naked from the waist down, his free hand gripping his swollen cock and pointing it at Nino's mouth.   
  
Nino’s gaze rivets from Ohno’s hand on his cock to the slick head protruding from Ohno’s loose grip, the copper-colored tip is glistening and looks enticingly mouth-watering.  
  
"Please, my love?" Ohno says, more like begs and Nino finds himself inexplicably drawn to the sight, chest heaving as he swallows thickly.  
  
Nino knows he has no resistance to Ohno's request, so he puts his controller aside. He wraps one hand around Ohno's hip, the other one replaces Ohno's hold on his dick, and licks his lips.   
  
It’s warm to the touch, and the familiar weight of it inside Nino’s palm makes Nino dizzy.  
  
"Of course, Oh-chan. Anything for you.", Nino says softly, as he moves forward, mouth open wide.   
  
++  
  
“Ah, shit, yeah like that,” Ohno groans, shifting forward and letting his hands fall on Nino’s shoulders to steady himself. Nino brings his cock further down his throat by tilting his head, moaning his appreciation when Ohno starts to move by thrusting shallowly.  
  
Ohno’s fingers move to grab Nino’s hair, then to the back of Nino’s head to steady him, his other hand grasping Nino’s chin. His eyes are lidded heavily, watching his dick disappear in between Nino’s capable mouth.  
  
“Fuck, so good,” he curses, chest tight. He could feel his orgasm approaching, faster and faster still, but he doesn’t want it, at least not yet. Nino shakes his head when he tries to move away, fingers finding his balls and squeezing, urging Ohno on.   
  
“Shit –“  
  
Nino pulls away just quick enough to say, “Fuck my mouth and come,” and Ohno knows there’s no way he could resist that request, no matter how good he thinks he is.  
  
He bends his knees and lets his movements dictate it, keeping his eyes wide open as he fucks Nino’s mouth. He could feel his orgasm brewing around his thighs, Nino’s hands moving from his legs to his hips to keep himself moving as he accepts Ohno’s cock in his mouth willingly.   
  
Soon they are moaning in tandem, Ohno more so that his mouth is otherwise unoccupied, sweat forming on his temple as he watches his cock slip in between Nino’s lips. Then Nino does the unexpected by letting him slide the rest of the way in, the head of his cock hitting the walls of Nino’s throat two consecutive times and moaning.  
  
Ohno loses it right then, spurting his pleasure further down Nino’s throat and shaking, yelling Nino’s name.  
  
  
++  
  
He’s on his back on the floor, his pants shoved down his feet and his fingers fisting Ohno’s hair. Ohno is positioned in between his legs, swallowing him down and moaning around Nino’s cock like he wants nothing but to suck Nino’s cock hard like this.   
  
Nino pushes his hips up, Ohno letting him by parting his mouth wider. It’s so fucking good that he’s mewling before he realized it, shaking as Ohno uses his tongue more to lick the head repeatedly.   
  
“O-Oh-chan, I’m –“ Nino hisses his warning, tugging at Ohno’s hair but all he gets in return is Ohno’s muffled moan. Nino knows what it means, trembling, hips thrusting before he could stop himself. Ohno lets him, lets him, lets him, the heat of his mouth cradling Nino’s cock as Nino explodes inside Ohno’s mouth, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he cries Ohno’s name.  
  
++  
  
They’re tangled on the floor and both missing their pants when Ohno came to, his mouth pressed against Nino’s damp collarbones.   
  
“God, look at us,” Nino chuckles, running a hand through Ohno’s equally damp hair. “Sucking each other off out here like teenagers, ugh.”  
  
Ohno hums, thumbing Nino’s hip. “Sorry.”  
  
Nino giggles. “It’s fine. I guess I owe you this, huh?”  
  
“Damn right, you do,” Ohno agrees, without heat. He turns to nuzzle Nino’s chin and gets a heartwarming Nino-laughter in return. Ohno loves the sound of it.   
  
“I’m sorry, I just have to work out the frustration out of my system,” Nino says.  
  
“You could have asked for my help, you know?” Ohno says, minding his manners but not really. Nino simply giggles, knowing exactly what he means.   
  
“I know,” Nino agrees, “but I know you’re tired so I didn’t. But maybe next time?”  
  
“Next time,” Ohno agrees, nipping Nino’s chin. “I think we’ve worked the frustration out of your system just fine this time.”  
  
Nino laughs and squeezes him, lips finding his ear. “Well, yes. But not entirely.” Nino says, his voice dark and sensual. Ohno finds himself laughing in return.   
  
“Oh, is that so?”  
  
Nino chuckles. “Nah, I was kidding. I’m good. But maybe only a little tired.”  
  
  
“That’s your fault, obviously.” Ohno says.  
  
“Right,” Nino yawns, pushing himself closer to Ohno, like a puppy seeking heat. Ohno welcomes him in, hugs him tight before he pulls away. Nino whines in protest, then squeaks when Ohno scoops Nino into his arms.   
  
“Woah!”   
  
“We’re going back to bed,” Ohno announces, grinning. Nino rolls his eyes and holds on for dear life, but does welcomes Ohno’s kisses when Ohno ducks down to offer his lips. “to sleep, okay? Okay?”  
  
Nino giggles, nods his head and only vaguely thinking about the game he’s got on pause but knows it doesn’t compare to the unspoken promises brimming brightly behind Ohno’s eyes. He smiles and rests his head against Ohno’s chest, enjoying the sound of Ohno’s heart beating underneath.   
  
“Okay, Oh-chan. Okay.”


End file.
